Attention wanted
by twitchi
Summary: In Malfoy's world, Potter react to him. If he doesn't, he really should! Implied HP/DM if you are a fangirl.


**Random scribble of dah twitchi  
Characters and surroundings taken shamelessly from JK rowlings Harry Potter books. They are not mine, I don't get any money out of this, yadayadayada You know the drill.  
**

* * *

"Sorry, I don't feel for that now."

Draco Malfoy opened his mouth for a retort. Then, he registered what Potter actually had said. He blinked. Once. Twice.

When Potter glanced over his shoulder at him, Malfoy snapped his mouth shut. With a scowl ha glared at the Oh-so-Golden Boy. He did not _feel _for it? He shook his head and made a movement to say something again, but the words were caught in his throat. The situation did not appeal to him. At all. When he came with an insult, or a taunt or a comment, Potter should _react_. Not just sit still, silent, _ignoring_ him! The world was like that, it did not ignore Draco Malfoy. Potter was a very great part of that not-ignore-Draco-Malfoy. That was how things were. He insulted Potter. Potter got riled up, or at least retorted with something witty.

"Who cares what you feel, Potter?" he snarled.

Potter shrugged.

"I just don't feel like throwing insults, or get angry or even fight at the moment." Potter shook his head, staring out over the lake as he had been doing all the while Malfoy had seen him this morning. "You'll have to go somewhere else for entertainment today, Malfoy." With that, Potter made a shoo-ing movement with his hand over is shoulder, urging Malfoy to retreat.

Malfoy frowned.

"Entertainment?" He breathed. "Entertainment!?" He said, in an almost scandalised tone. "Potter, this isn't any sort of _entertainment_, it's an _insult_." His frown grew deeper. "But I guess you're too thick to figure that out, Potter." He grumbled, and when the comment only earned him a shrug and an uninterested glance over a shoulder, his frown got even deeper.

"Whatever you say."

"I just insulted your mother!" His voice was a tad bit too shrilled to be decent for a Malfoy, but he did not care. Damn Potter, _react!_

Potter did not react.

Malfoy clenched his fists, and a slight flush was visible on his cheeks. He would not tolerate to be ignored, least of all by Potter. With a hiss, he decided to go over to physical action. That was deemed to get Potter's attention!

His fist never reached Potter's shoulder. Instead, his wrist was caught in the steel grip of the other boy. Annoyed green eyes glanced at him. Malfoy smirked. 'Ah, reaction at last!'

"I told you I didn't feel for that now." The smirk died on Malfoy's lips. His voice was still emotionless, and the annoyed glint was barely visible in those green eyes. An annoyed huff, and Malfoy tried to straighten up.

Potter did not let go of the grip on his wrist.

"Let go, Potter!" He snorted. His cheeks were even more flustered and his breathing a little bit heavier. He cursed inwardly. Potter should be the one riled up, not him!

"Will you go then?" The other boy asked.

Malfoy hesitated. It was Sunday. It was still too early for anyone else to be up. 'Damn it' he cursed again, he was going to get a reaction out of Potter if it was the last thing he did! No one ignores Draco Malfoy!

"No."

Potter just sighed and yanked at his nemesis's arm. Malfoy, not ready for such a move, tripped down at the ground. He cursed, now loudly, and got up on his knees. Now he was pissed, Potter would---

"If you don't have anything more entertaining to do than chat with me, you can at least sit down." Potter told him in that indifferent tone. The Slytherin snorted and was ready to host up a sarcastic retort as Potter continued. "And keep close, would you? It's cold out here."

For the second time this morning, Draco Malfoy was at a loss of words, gaping at the Gryffindor. He stood on his knees in the grass at the lake, staring at a boy he had thought he could manipulate into reaction anytime.

Said boy turned his head, frowned and reached over, grabbed and yanked Malfoy down beside him.

"What is it Malfoy? Gone mute? And deaf?" Potter shook his head again. "I told you I didn't feel like entertaining you." With a sigh, he went back to staring out over the lake and the sun. He still seemed indifferent, even though Malfoy was sitting side by side with him.

Malfoy found he had nothing to say. He just stared at the other boy, blinking owlishly. His brain worked on high speed, trying to keep up with the event. Harry Potter had just jerked him down to sit so close their shoulders rubbed against each other. He kept going on about not being interested in any kind of insult throwing or fighting, but did not try to get away. He just sat there, staring at the sun, breathing small clouds of mist in the crispy air.

"Eh..." Malfoy said, before snapping his mouth shut. That was not an intelligent retort. His confusion were, moment by moment, overtaking his anger and upset feelings.

* * *

_ Ehm... yes. That was all of it. I just wrote this, no idea why or where it would lead. an idea and a dive into my own ideas about how those characters works in my head. _


End file.
